


The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get a bit tired of feeling like a holodrama character waiting for their lover to return from the war."</p><p>"...I didn't realize you felt that way about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

Kylo was away.

 

Again.

 

Early in their relationship Hux had tried not to miss him, tried _so hard_ not to think about how badly he wished Kylo would return. He quickly learned it was futile and allowed himself to feel the full scope of his longing. It didn't make the long days and weeks any easier, but at least he had stopped lying to himself.

 

Their lives were simply not made for commitments outside of their cause. Kylo and his knights were sent on missions all over the galaxy by Leader Snoke while Hux remained on the Finalizer, a steady presence of leadership that was much needed after their humiliating defeat at Starkiller.

 

This didn't stop them from trying.

 

Kylo would leave but he always returned and they valued the precious few moments they were given, knowing at any moment they could be taken from the other, whether in battle or out of obligation to be elsewhere.

 

Still, Hux could not prevent himself from feeling resentful any time he had to watch Kylo's shuttle leave. And the longer he was gone the more his frustration grew.

 

This mission was a particularly long one. Kylo had been gone twenty-four days, not that Hux was counting, without any word to his status other than sporadic, bare-bones mission reports. He watched from a viewport as the shuttle docked, but rather than go greet it, he remained in the empty office where he’d just completed a debriefing. He wanted to see Kylo, he _did._ But he was stubborn and he always greeted Kylo at the dock. _Let him come to me for a change,_  Hux thought bitterly.

 

 

*

 

 

"Welcome back, Lord Ren."

 

"Lieutenant," Kylo answered distractedly, his gaze sweeping over the hangar for a glimpse of red hair or the shape of a familiar coat. "Where is the General?"

 

"W-would you like me to comm him, sir?"

 

That was terrified officer speak for 'we have no idea'. Kylo stalked past him, fists clenched. He'd find Hux himself.

 

It didn't take long. He could feel the other man's presence any day but today it stood out, his overactive mind a messy mix of relief and irritation. Kylo found Hux standing stiffly at the viewport in an empty office, watching the stars. From where he stood, he would have easily seen Kylo's shuttle coming.

 

Now irritated himself, Kylo removed his helmet and stepped into the room.

 

"Welcome back," Hux said calmly before Kylo could speak. His calmness only fueled Kylo's annoyance.

 

"Why are you in here? You're always waiting in the hangar when I return."

 

"My schedule doesn't revolve around your coming and going," Hux snapped.

 

"I'm not even back five minutes and you're already angry with me."

 

"I'm not _angry_."

 

"Could have fooled me."

 

Hux glared over his shoulder at him. 

 

"Read my mind. Go on, I give you permission."

 

"No. I want you to tell me."

 

Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"I missed you, you idiot," he muttered. Kylo barely heard it. He dipped into Hux's mind and found his words to be true, felt his pent up longing. The fight left Kylo, his anger replaced by confusion.

 

"Then why didn't you come as soon as I arrived?"

 

Hux laughed humorlessly.

 

"I get a bit tired of feeling like a holodrama character waiting for their lover to return from the war."

 

As Hux spoke, Kylo crept closer until he was beside him at the window but still a few feet away.

 

"...I didn't realize you felt that way about it." His voice had taken on an unhappy lilt that Hux knew well. Sure enough, when he glanced sideways at Kylo, he looked forlorn. He also looked tired. And his hair and robes were a mess. It must have been a trying mission. Hux found himself moving closer. Just a little.

 

"...do you not w-" Kylo began.

 

"No." Hux interrupted before he dare said the words 'do you not want me anymore'. Nothing was further from the truth. He took another subtle half step to his left, still facing out at the stars. "It was just hard. To wait. Harder than usual, this time."

 

"I'm sorry. You _know_ I would rather be here with you, right?" Kylo inched towards him a little.

 

"I know." Hux sighed. "I’m…sorry too. It’s not fair to take this out on you. I knew when we started this what the drawbacks would be. But I wanted you too much to heed them."

 

Their shoulders brushed.

 

Hux swallowed, feeling more vulnerable than he ever liked to outside of their quarters.

 

"When do you have to leave again?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent.

 

"Not for a week, at least." Kylo turned his head and nuzzled lightly into Hux's hair just above his ear. Hux's lips twitched as he fought a smile. He pulled out his datapad. Kylo pulled back and frowned at it.

 

"You're _working_? _Now_?"

 

Hux held up a hand to silence him as he typed in and sent a message. He slid it back into the inner pocket of his coat.

 

"I just reassigned my next two shifts. I don't have to be back on the bridge until 1300 tomorrow. Unless there's an emergency, of course."

 

Kylo stared at him. Hux _never_ missed a shift. Not even when he was ill.

 

It must have been a rough twenty-four days for him, too.

 

Suddenly Hux rounded on Kylo and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressed snugly against him and buried his face in his shoulder, as if he couldn't get close enough. As if he wanted to attach himself there and stay forever. Kylo wasted no time returning the tight embrace, slipping his arms inside of the greatcoat and around Hux's thin frame. He kissed down the side of Hux's neck since it was all he could reach, then settled his chin on Hux's trembling shoulder.

 

"I'll always come back to you. You know that."

 

Hux nodded. He remained pressed close but turned his head just enough to kiss Kylo's jaw.

 

"And I'll always be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but I needed to keep up my writing momentum so, have this!
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
